


Ill gotten, ill spent

by MixaPinata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, dubcon, other tags ? tell me in comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixaPinata/pseuds/MixaPinata
Summary: Genji's always been of good company to Takumi, prompt to warm his bed and his nights.But unfortunately, this very special evening is not following Takumi's plan...
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 13





	Ill gotten, ill spent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a gift for Shimadacest Secret Santa back in 2016.  
I can't remember who it was gifted to, so if you recognize it please tell me so I can credit you !!!
> 
> English is not my first language, any constructive comment about it is welcome !

“What do you mean by “they left” ?” 

“Did I stutter ?”

Takumi is taken aback by the sharp tone of his father. The latter seems to notice, sighs and puts his drink down on the table already covered with half full cups and a barely touched box of fancy shaped yokans.

“Sojiro-san was not feeling well,” the head of the Hashimoto family admits, disappointment heavy in his words.

“How surprising.”

Takumi regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth. He knows how much his father is loyal to the Shimada clan, and if he were anyone but his son, it would be a sword instead of eyes piercing him right now. A breath catches in his throat and Takumi jerks his head away.

“Wh-whatever, if you don't need me, I’m at Jun’s,” he finally says, heading for the door.

“Look at that. Taku-baby is all sad without his Genji,” his sister calls after him with an uncovered grin. 

“Shut the fuck up !” he barks back as he spins around to face her, menacing.

Aya chuckles darkly, too pleased with her sibling's distress to be offended by his words. Takumi has always been a mess of a kid. Self-centred, wilful, prompt to throw a tantrum when things don't go as planned... It’s Aya’s guilty pleasure to infuriate him when he’s already highly upset : he’s always so red in the face, fuming, maybe one day he’ll pass out for real. 

Her smile doesn't falter and Takumi can’t repress his anger, storming out of the office and smashing the door hard behind him. The worst of all is that he doesn't know who to be mad after and the thought infuriates him even more. Everyone is at fault and he’s surrounded by sheer idiots. Stupid Aya for making fun of him! Stupid Sojiro for always being sick ! Stupid Genji for ruining their incoming passionate night ! 

He grabs his phone and types as quickly as he can with fingers trembling with ire.

_ Wtf Genji ? Weren’t you staying overnight? _

The answer came quickly after.

_ Sry bout that man. Call u later. _

Takumi bites his thumb nervously, lost in his own reflections. He should advise Genji to stay home tonight, not taking the risk to meet strangers, even less be alone with them, especially after drinking what he gave him. The stuff is fucking effective.

Finally, Takumi puts back his phone in his pocket with a disturbing giggle. 

If Genji finds himself in awkward situations tonight, then he should be the one to be blamed. Genji was the one who didn’t stick to the plan after all, acting like a selfish little bitch. Genji’s pride would be a poor price to pay regarding how much Takumi sacrificed in both time and money to get the drug.

-

It’s around ten when someone knocks lightly on Hanzo’s door, interrupting him in his reading. Few are the people to visit him at such a time of the night, and he can easily guess who is waiting in front of his room. However, concern is difficult to repress when it’s not in Genji’s ways to show up unexpectedly. 

Hanzo runs the panel and prompts his brother to step in, somewhat startled by how Genji storms past him without a glance. There’s a certain sort of distress in his blunt attitude that triggers in Hanzo a compelling instinct to protect.

“What’s wrong brother ?” he asks while closing the door, a habit more than a necessity for privacy in this quiet part of the house.

“I don’t know,” Genji answers, breathless.

Despite the chill air outside and the light clothes he’s wearing - a large shirt and a pair of cotton shorts -, a thin layer of sweat dampens Genji’s forehead. The soft thump of his socks on the tatamis and its fast tempo conveys how much he seems troubled. 

“Genji…” Hanzo tries, his brows knitted in concern as he watches his brother pacing back and forth.

The younger Shimada is restless, refusing to sit even for a second.

“Is your stomach still hurting?” Hanzo asks, remembering how his brother has complained earlier on their way back home.

“No. It’s not my stomach,” Genji explains, his fingers combing his sticky hair. “I… It’s more like… a panic attack.”

Genji’s hand slides from his forehead to the back of his neck and he purposely avoids his brother’s gaze, chewing on his bottom lip. 

He knows he won't be judged ; Hanzo never did before, offering him shelter and reassurance whenever he needed it. Yet, it doesn’t stop Genji from feeling awful everytime he comes and asks him for support. 

“It’s okay brother, it’s okay,” Hanzo soothes him, patting Genji’s shoulder to anchor him to reality with the pressure of his palm.

It’s been so long since the last time Genji had to deal with an attack he had almost forgotten his condition.

“Do you need to talk or…?” Hanzo offers, trying his best to put his brother at ease.

“Nah, I’m just…” Genji starts, before lowering his voice. “Can I stay with you for a bit ?”

The sheepish smile on Genji’s face is heartbreaking and all Hanzo can do is smile back, petting the top of his head and lingering a bit too long on the silky strands.

When Hanzo takes a seat again, resting in a pile of fluffy cushions, Genji reaches for the futon, already out and ready on the floor. The padded cover is irresistibly inviting and Genji gathers it between his arms to nuzzle against it, relaxing his mind and his painfully tight muscles. His heart is still pounding hard in his chest and the cold shivers in the low of his back have not disappeared, but at least he doesn’t feel like he’s about to suffocate or to throw up. His brain is not going wild either, not spiraling from dark thoughts to another, leaving him dumbfounded by how, on the contrary, he strangely feels light headed.

In the cozy and peaceful room, Genji can hear Hanzo’s fingers tapping on the screen of his holopad, an entertaining rhythm that makes him wonders what his brother’s actually reading. Sometimes there’s a deep breath, like a sigh, that gives a familiar pattern to the reassuring sounds, lulling him to sleep. 

Several minutes pass before Hanzo tries to stifle a yawn, eyeing his bed with envy and smirking at his brother’s funny posture. 

The frame of Genji’s lean body is entangled in the sheets in a tasteful contrast of pale fabric and tanned limbs, and Hanzo can’t stop his wandering eyes from roaming this refined piece of art. He admires every parts of the muscular legs, from the curling toes to the graceful ankle and above, slowing down when he reaches the strong, juicy thighs, result of their tough daily training. 

Hanzo absent-mindly licks his lips. The urge to touch such perfect shapes is hard to suppress.

Hanzo’s cheeks are suddenly burning hot and he averts his gaze sharply when Genji’s plump bottom comes in his view. Because of his impossible position, Genji’s shorts are generously gaping, crudely exposing his most intimate parts in an obscene yet quite enticing display. Hanzo brings a hand to his flushed face and curses silently behind it, ashamed by the warm pool of heat that formed in his guts at the sight. He couldn’t even see that much. Maybe if he just gives another quick glance...

A moan stirs him from his thoughts. 

Afraid at first he’s been caught peeping, he then realises Genji’s still asleep, probably bothered by a vivid dream. Hanzo finally rushes by the bed when he hears a muffled sob, a cry for help almost, and checks if his brother’s alright. 

Under his cool hands, Genji’s temperature seems as high as before and his temples are still covered by small salty droplets. He fights and cries in his sleep, like he used to as a child when he had nightmares, and Hanzo doesn’t wait any longer to wake him up.

He sits beside the futon and tugs at Genji’s shirt, careful to not startle his little brother. But when it’s not enough and Genji’s breath speeds erratically, he pushes him on his back and cups his wet cheek.

“ Hey, Genji ! Wake up !” Hanzo calls, a hint of fear in his low voice.

Genji appears to hear him as he stops thrashing. He opens his eyes slowly. He blinks once, twice, and turns his head towards Hanzo.

“Anija ?”

Despite his cracked voice, Genji has the strength to catch the collar of Hanzo’s yukata and pull his brother against him. Hanzo reactions are quick enough for him to land on his hands, placed on each side of Genji’s head.

“Genji ?” The question is just a whisper.

Genji slides his arms around his brother’s neck, arching his spine and pushing his hips against Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo understands he’s naively mistaken wet dreams for nightmares. Apparently Genji’s not fully out of it yet regarding how he insists for Hanzo to join him in his fantasies, encouraging him with sultry whines. He languidly squirms under Hanzo, trying to pull their bodies closer and chasing for his lips. 

“I’m so cold, anija. Come in bed with me,” Genji implores, pupils blown wide, mesmerizing. 

Hanzo can unmistakably sense the hard shaft pressing and rubbing against him, and he feels kind of feverish too. 

It’s late, terribly hot, and his dormant hormones have apparently decided now is the perfect moment to remind him that he is, indeed, a healthy young man full of stamina. His blood his boiling in his veins and his mind is clouded by the dull beating ringing in his ears.

“You’re so hot, brother.” The point where his wrist touches Genji’s skin is crudely burning, as if branding his tender flesh, “No wonder you’re feeling cold.”

Hanzo’s voice is shaking as strongly as his limbs, betraying the conflictual thoughts that are torturing him in this surreal situation. 

Since his brother isn’t obeying fast enough, Genji frees his hands and unclothes him, opening the yukata to unveil the tattoo on his shoulder. The thin belt is not holding anything anymore and the disheveled outfit exposes more than it covers Hanzo’s muscular body. Vulnerable under Genji’s caressing fingers, he can feel both need and pleasure deliciously twist his insides, depriving him from his common senses.

Despite his drunken state, Genji is taking his time like he’s trying to make the most of it. His mouvements are unsure and clumsy. At the realization, a ping of fondness made its way through the confusion and the fully built lust in Hanzo’s mind. 

“Touch me, Hanzo,” Genji pleads, rolling his hips again, “warm me up”.

Unable to think straight anymore and deeply affected by his brother’s bewitching voice, Hanzo tentatively thrusts his hips, shivering when raw pleasure ripples through his bones. 

Hanzo grits his teeth, hoping for the painful tension in his jaw to bring back some sense in him. 

What’s wrong with him ? Anyone facing the same situation would have put an end to it at this point. So why hasn’t he already ? How can he not be more revolted by the view of his own little brother writhing under him ? He should stop it. Genji’s clearly been acting weird to begin with, unable to properly consent. He should stop it immediately.

Genji seems to read his doubts and cups his face with a surprising tenderness, stretching his neck to brush their noses together.

“You’re so beautiful, Hanzo,” Genji starts - and Hanzo closes his eyes. Asks him to stop. Bitterly aware that he won’t. 

“I love you”.

Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat at the words. He knows he shouldn’t give any credit to these babbled declarations, he’s smarter than that, but his body betrays him so viciously ; trembling, tensing, craving. 

Perhaps once, just this once, he can indulge.

“I want you.” Genji’s lips tastes like honey against his own. “Always have”.

Genji falls back onto the bed, releasing his hold upon Hanzo. 

He closes his eyes and slowly bring his hands upon his chest. If words can’t persuade his stubborn brother, maybe actions will. 

He pulls his shirt up, displaying the fine curves of his torso, and explores his burning skin with shaking fingers. Genji purposely puts a show, using his natural charm to lure Hanzo like he’s lured many other lovers before. He reveals in the sensations, moaning and gasping under his own ministrations. He softly pinches and rubs one of his nipples, arching his back and dragging a sharp whimper out from both himself and Hanzo.

Genji rises his hazy gaze again, dark irises half hidden by long, fluttering lashes. Without stopping the lewd motion of his fingers, he lazily slides one of his legs along Hanzo’s hips. He’s still looking his brother straight in the eyes when he locks his calf behind Hanzo’s thigh, definitely trapping his prey. 

He delivers the final blow.

“Please, touch me brother.”

Hanzo says nothing, takes a deep breath and lowers himself on Genji’s side, easing his numb wrists. With cold fingers, he experimentally traces over the soft skin, soon joining Genji’s hands on more sensitive flesh. 

He gently nips and teases, guided by eager whispers. 

“Yeah, just like that brother…”

Hanzo hides his nose in the crook of Genji’s neck, inhaling the heady scent there, familiar and intoxicating. He isn’t even on the receiving end, how can he be so delirious ? 

His fingers travel from Genji’s chest to his lower back. They slide under the waistband of the shorts and knead the swell of his ass. Genji is purring in Hanzo’s arms, rutting against the leg lodged between his thighs in messy and rushed frictions. 

Hanzo hates how the stupid piece of fabric prevents him from feeling it skin-to-skin. 

When frustration is too much to bear, he pulls Genji’s shorts off with a growl, freeing his rock hard and certainly painful erection. Genji almost cries at the sudden stroke on his oversensitive shaft and shudders when cool air engulfs him. 

Without waiting for Hanzo to readjust after discarding the clothing, Genji’s skillful hands reach for his cock. Genji wraps his fingers around it and squeezes lightly, delighted by how firm his brother is. The thin skin covering the throbbing and leaking length is like velvet under his touch. He can’t resist to thumb at the tip, smearing the fat drops of precum forming there. Genji’s torn between enjoying the pulsing warmth against his palm or sucking on his slick digit. 

“St-stop staring like that,” Hanzo stutters, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “We need to take care of you,” he adds with a spark of hunger in his eyes.

“Why only me ? You seem pretty horny too, Hanzo,” Genji slyly answers with a firm stroke to punctuate his brother’s name.

Genji nudges at Hanzo’s shoulder, insistent, forcing him to lay on his back. He covers his body with his own, bracing himself on one elbow to keep some balance, and uses his other hand to hold their cocks together. Genji gently rocks his hips in the welcoming fist, tacky with sweat and semen, but deliciously hot and pulsing. A soft grunt escapes his lips as pleasure coils in his groin. 

It’s not long before Hanzo timidly moves too, accompanying his brother and chasing his own release. His nails are digging painfully in Genji’s wrist as he silently begs for more pressure.

“What are you laughing at?” Hanzo asks, breathless and genuinely curious when a low chuckle escapes Genji’s lips.

“You’re the one staring now, anija,” Genji answers, licking his lips. There’s a short pause before he adds.

“Does it feel good?”.

Yes, yes it does and he loves it, like the shameless slut he is. What’s the point of lying anyway? He’s melting under his brother’s attention, rolling his hips eagerly and moaning with few restraints. 

The sinful squelching sounds keep getting louder, barely covered by their choking breath or by Genji’s appraising murmurs. 

Hanzo’s so close, so fucking close ; taut muscles trembling like they’re about to snap, molten lava deliciously warming the pit of his stomach, and his swollen cock dripping, coating Genji’s fingers with precum. 

But still, he can’t manage to reach his climax, frustration getting harder and harder to ignore.

Hanzo desperately grabs Genji by the soft strands on the back of his head and clashes their mouth together. Genji pliantly indulges, parting his lips to welcome his brother’s kiss. His tongue is smooth and sweet, probing with greed. 

A loud mewl against Hanzo’s lips is the only warning he has before hot semen spills on his belly. Riding his orgasm with languid thrusts, Genji doesn’t stop their kissing, pushing with urge against the body under him, getting as much as he can from his brother. 

Hanzo is his.

His to abuse, his to conquer, his to defile. 

Genji’s still quite high when he breaks the kiss, lapping at Hanzo’s reddened lips. He adjusts his grip on his brother’s shaft to jerk him off with renewed fervor.

“Come for me Hanzo,” he mumbles, grazing his jaw with sharp teeth. 

Genji’s overwhelming presence around him, the seductive voice in his ear, his own brother’s cum coating his clenching stomach,... Everything is just too much. Hanzo grasps Genji’s shoulders like his life depends on it. 

He hates as much as he loves how it feels so special. 

This is not one of his usual sexual partners standing above him. And it’s so much better than what he had ever experienced. It’s a perfect and unnerving combination of satisfaction, intimacy and taboo. And without his usual inhibition, his mind dangerously wonders how it would feel to have Genji pinned under him, his dick buried balls deep in burning and velvety insides, filling him with seeds up to the brim.

He harshly bites on his lower lip to muffle his broken voice as he climaxes. 

When Hanzo comes down from his high, he recovers with difficulties. Genji is not giving him the opportunity to. Light kisses are peppered on his temples, in a cute yet annoying rush of affection. Hanzo needs some air, some space. Something his clingy brother isn’t willing to offer, still pampering him like he’s the most precious and fragile being in the world, and oblivious to the fact that his hand is still latched onto his softening dick.

Hanzo silently pushes Genji back and that’s when the latter seems to realize his brother’s discomfort. Genji pulls his fingers back and licks his soaked fingers, like a cat savoring his cream. However he has to stop when he can’t ignore Hanzo’s disapproving scowl anymore.

“What?” Genji asks, feigning innocence.

“How can you …?” Hanzo starts, too appalled by the sight to end his question.

“It doesn’t taste that bad. ‘it's a bit salty tho. And gooey…” Genji explains as he keeps on cleaning his fingers. “You wanna try?”

“Urgh!” Hanzo hits Genji’s hand away, not too fiercely. “You’re disgusting !”

“Am I?”

Genji isn’t staring at him anymore, focusing on his navel instead and brushing the dark trail of hairs starting just below. Pearly fluid is drying there, a filthy evidence of their sin. 

Genji’s right : he isn’t disgusting. They both are. 

Hanzo tries to get up but Genji doesn’t want to let him go, using all his weight to pin him down. Searching for an explanation in his foggy eyes, he finds it far lower, hard and weeping, poking against his leg.

“Are you kidding me?” Hanzo shouts in disbelief. “How can you be hard again?”

“I’m in rut, brother,” Genji jokes, rocking his hips in a crude display of faux-fucking.

“Idiot!” Hanzo hits the top of his head and grabs a fist of hair, pulling gently. “Let me go.”

Genji doesn’t move, circling Hanzo’s waist with his arms and keeping him down. He rests his head on his brother’s chest, silent and unsure.

“Can we do it again?” he finally says, raising his gaze to meet Hanzo’s. “Please.”

They stay like that, without a word, staring at each other. Genji’s odd fever is still palpable. Hanzo nuzzles his forehead, kissing him with infinite tenderness.

“Fine,” he gives in, weak to Genji’s distress, “but let me clean first.”

Hanzo stands, completely naked and grabs some wipes and tissues he throws in Genji’s face. 

When he comes back from the bathroom, Genji’s quietly waiting for him under the thick blanket. If he were asleep, he probably wouldn’t have joined him, but the way Genji’s watching him doesn’t give him the chance.

Hanzo slides under the blanket too and presses their bodies together, warming up after his short stroll outside of the futon. Genji doesn’t waste any time, his lips covering his own and his hands travelling fast on his skin as soon as he’s back.

“So,” Hanzo starts awkwardly, “how do you want me to… ?”

“Can I screw you ?”

Hanzo almost chokes.

“Certainly not? Keep on being so vulgar, and I throw you out !” Hanzo warns, cheeks a deep crimson.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, brother,” Genji teases, unimpressed.

Like he’s promised him just minutes ago, Hanzo takes care of Genji with diligence, giving him pleasure until he comes, once more. It’s only then that Genji’s arousal finally falters, leaving him half hard, but spent and satiated. 

-

Genji wakes up early in the morning, fresh air making him cold despite the cosy heap huddled against his back. Birds are chirping outside and the first lights of the day are filtering through the shutters. It’s weird how close he is to the window…

Genji tenses when the recollection of the previous night resurface. He doesn’t have all the details but he can remember where he is, who’s against his back and what they have done. 

What he has forced Hanzo to do, more accurately. 

The lump in his throat makes it hard to swallow. He has never wished for this to happen, not like that.

Genji turns around to face Hanzo who’s still fast asleep, in a disturbing proof of trust. As if they were intimate lovers and not brothers, as if the night before was romantic and consensual when it was clearly not.

“Hey,” Genji gently calls, brushing his shoulder. He doesn’t know where to land his fingers, touching his brother’s skin already too close to sinning.

Hanzo opens his eyes with difficulties, rubs them and covers a wide yawn with his hand. He gets a grip on himself when he spots the seriousness in Genji’s expression.

“Do you feel better?” he asks, sincerely curious.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Genji answers curtly, pondering how to address the issue.

“Do you have any idea about what happened? Maybe you should see Sanada-sensei,” Hanzo suggests, concerned for his brother’s health. 

As far as he can remember, Sanada-sensei has always taken care of the family, true to his reputation of renowned and respected doctor.

“Nah, no thanks,” Genji chuckles, far from appealed by the offer. “I’m fine, I swear !” he adds promptly when Hanzo tries to argue. 

Plus, he already has his doubts about what - or who - has caused the mess. Takumi’s corpse rotting in the depths of the Hanamura bay is such a pleasant picture in his mind.

“Listen,” Genji tries, focusing back on Hanzo. “I-”

Words are stuck on his tongue. There’s so many things he wants to say but doesn’t know how to word. So many feelings he can’t even fully comprehend. But he was sure of one thing: he had betrayed and abused his dearest brother.

“I’m sorry,” he finally admits.

Hanzo’s face hardens to the apology. It’s ridiculously short, simple, and yet, it carries many innuendos. All he can hear is:

I’m sorry I came to you.

I’m sorry I showed you this side of me.

I’m sorry I kissed you. I’m sorry I touched you.

I’m sorry I let you do this to me.

(You make me sick.)

Let’s pretend nothing ever happened.

That was a mistake.

Hanzo completely misunderstands Genji’s apology.

“It’s okay, brother,” Hanzo answers - and he has to clear his throat to continue. “Don’t think too much about it. You seemed so desperate. I couldn’t leave you like that.”

The blow knots Genji’s gusts and he can’t help but sneer nervously to alleviate the pain. He jerks his body away from Hanzo, towering him in fake confidence. He feels so stupid. He expected Hanzo to be angry and resentful. Understandably so.

But he hasn’t expected him to openly make fun of him. 

Even if Genji’s always known his feelings were wrong, unnatural, he’s always cherished them. But after what happened between him and Hanzo, he knows he will be wishing for more. If this is Hanzo’s best reaction to their night, now is probably the perfect time to stop this madness.

“So what, Hanzo?” he asks, knowing the answer will be devastating, and that it’s certainly inevitable to close the case. “Was it pity, or something? You jerked off your brother because you felt sorry for him ?”

Hanzo seems to hold back and hesitates to open his mouth, words harsh and unforgiving about to be spilled.

“Yes, of course. What could be the reason otherwise ?”

At first, Genji stays silent, too stunned to react. Then, he laughs. A sound so twisted and broken Hanzo swears he can hear his heart shatters to pieces. But he can’t take back what he has said. And if it’s what it takes to protect his precious little sparrow from him, so be it.

Genji waits for words that never come. Then he gets up, catches his clothes scattered near the futon and puts them on before leaving the room. Hanzo stays in bed, wrapped up in comfy blankets, Genji’s scent still lingering on the pillow. He has been such an idiot for yielding to his fantasies. 

Hanzo always has considered Genji like a part of himself, something in his life that’s his in its entirety. Something he can selfishly adore and hurt, but will always come back to him, no matter what. As if their unbreakable bond was written in the stars, jealously guarded by their dragon spirits. An unmovable law of the universe.

But Genji isn’t  _ something _ . He’s  _ someone _ . And he’s definitely not Hanzo’s. What kind of freak lusts after his little brother to the point of abusing him in a moment of weakness anyway? 

Full of regret and remorse, Hanzo closes his eyes and replays in his mind the sensual touches, the soft moans, and the tender kisses he vows to never share again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and scream with me about questionable ships on twitter @Mixa_Pinata


End file.
